canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Namika
Horigome Namika (Japanese : 堀籠 なみか) or usually called Nami, is a member of the Hero fraction of Canvas Ranger. She currently placed in the 27th division and used to worked part time in their division's maid cafe before she decided to stop her activity in Canvas Ranger to focus on her studies. She is a flower-loving girl who always dresses in feminine attire and often mistaken to have a feminine personality as well but actually she is manlier than her looks. 'Appearance' Namika is a teenage girl who looks pretty cute and feminine. She has reddish brown eyes and waist-long, straight auburn hair with a lock of short hair hanging down on her face. Her built is slim, petite and girlish. According to the author, her body type is rectangle/ruler type and her breast cup is B. When she was eight, her hair have lighter and redder colors, slighlty longer than her shoulders, with wispy fringes. When she is in middle school, her hair reached her back. 'Attire' In her early time as a ranger, Namika always wear girly dresses and she always clip sa simple pink hairclip on her right hair part. Her first official dress consisted of a pink short puffy-sleeved blouse with pale yellow frills and laces above the chest area, decorated with several small pink flowers and imitated pearl stitched on the laces, a full knee-length pale yellow skirt embroidered with daffodil patterns and a big ribbon tied into a bow on the waist area. She also wears white stocking and pink flat shoes. Her alternative clothes was an Indonesian high school uniform and a simpler dress, It consist of a pink, short and puffy sleeved blouse but there’s purple streak instead of laces, a wide knee-length pale yellow skirt without embroidery and a purple shoes with black polkadot pattern. In her workplace, 27th Division maid cafe, she wears a standard maid uniform same like others, but with the colour soft pink and pale yellow. When she was eight, she was shown wearing a long pink dress with puffy sleeve and white gloves. She also shown wearing some other clothes in various Canvas Ranger mission. After the Pioneer F War, since her previous dress was torn, she wore a pale yellow lacy mini skirt and soft pink puffy-sleeved long blouse decorated by magenta ribbon and a silver chain with imitation gems on the shoulder and chest part as her second official dress. She also wears black knee-high socks. After the second Big War, she ran away from home and started living with her foster siblings. Now there’s no one forcing her to dress up, her usual clothing become simpler and more casual, she occasionally wears baggy t-shirts with shorts and trousers. Though since she is reluctant to buy more clothes and brought some of her old cute dresses from home, she still can be spotted wearing them sometime. Her final official dress now consist of a red baggy t-shirt with her class in school, XI IPA 2 (eleven science two in Indonesian and Roman numerals) written on it, and a black short like the one she usually wears to battlefields. Her alternate dress as pictured above, consist of a purple assymetric halter-neck dress, a pale pink bolero with ruffles and some big flower brooches on her right chest. Now that her fashion sense is no longer influenced by her mother, but her fashionable foster sister Duchess instead, her party dresses shifts into more modern style, no longer looks Victorian. Note that she rarely takes her hairclip off. 'Canvas Activation Mode' When she activates her canvas, she materializes her Proboscis from the ribbon drawing on her Canvas. Several parts of her body is then wrapped by kind of smoke-like purple aura, which is her poison, Lycorine. She also changes into a pale yellow halter-neck tanktop and black shorts with black leather boots when she’s on battlefield, because her usual dress is a hindrance based on her experience from War F, since she relies heavily on her dexterity and speed to approach the enemy. Berserk Mode Namika went into berserk mode after being possessed by her pet, Valerie. As result, Namika’s apperance fused with Valerie’s original physical body moments before she transferred her soul into a butterfly. Her hair went from auburn to strawberry blonde which she keeps in a braided bun, her eyes becomes green and her boobs grew bigger. Her attire also changes into a black dress with Dior’s New Look silhouette, characterised by a small, nipped-in waist and a very full skirt falling below mid-calf length, which emphasised the bust and hips, complemented by a black coat. Also accessorized by a small netted black hat with a pale pink ribbon and white short opera gloves. This kind of style is very trendy and fashionable back then in Valerie’s lifetime, mixed with some elements from Victorian mourning dresses. Personality In contrast with her appearance, Namika is a pretty masculine young woman. She is generally uninterested in maintaining her appearances (she’s more focused to her health), realistic, more logical and less emotional, confident and assertive, can be aggressive at times and started getting kind of crafty and cunning after she lives in Flower Island. She used to be a rebellious tomboyish girl who got into fist fights often. She was cheerful and energetic, also a very direct and very honest person while kinda ignorant and has a trouble “reading the atmosphere”, till the point some people would consider it rude. It is caused by her years in middle school, she become fed up with some of the school rules that she think is not reasonable, thus developing her character into a rebel who don't like rules and she often choose to solve a problem harshly. She's was also a carefree girl, as she didn’t care what others thought about her. She used to never cared about her problems, till the point her problems was piled up. Contrary to what most people thinking, she is actually never easy to befriend. Only if she finds you interesting in some way, or you are not annoying by her standart and really kind to her. But when she decided someone as her best friend, she will never betray them. As the story progress, she become more egoist, since she thinks that caring for too many people will trouble her. And, it's not like that all people will care her back. So, she decided that all thing she does afterwards is for herself, and for those she considers as friends. By the time she moved into Duchess and Nimbus’s house in Flower Island, her way of thinking has became even more cynical. She realizes that she will never get what she wants with force, and she has to cheat it otherwise. She learned much, like how to put a good mask, think realistically rather than idealistically and people’s psychology complete with how to blackmail them from observing Duchess. She is an otaku (a person who loves manga and anime) and a fujoshi ( a girl who loves yaoi). She loves flowers and biology as well. She has a tendency of referring to plants and animals with their scientific name. For example, she would say “Narcissus” rather than “daffodil”. Her favourite manga/anime genres is mindfuck and action/adventure, while her least favourite genre is romantic slice-of-life shoujo manga. Because she never wants to read or watch romantic shoujo manga/anime which the main focus is a heterosexual relationship and prefer yaoi manga which the main focus is a male homosexual relationship instead, she don’t know much about heterosexual relationship, thus troubling her during the 2012 Valentine's Day Event. After years of relationship with Takuya, she gets better and decided that heterosexual and homosexual relationship isn’t really different. History A normal girl, Namika is born into a normal, upper-middle family. Her father is Indonesian and her mother is chinese. Her mother used to be a school beauty, and she wants her daughter to follow her footsteps. She began forcing Namika into wearing princess-like dresses, no matter how uncomfortable it is. She even go to her kindergarten (which there is no uniform required there) with that kind of dress. Because she is very active, she usually steps on the edge of her long dress and tripped down. Her classmates in kindergarten sometimes ridicule her for it. In anger, she punched her classmates who insult her and immediately they got into fist-fighting. This reoccur often, thus Namika’s passion for fighting started. Up until middle school, she often participates in mass fight between schools and local street fights. Her mom never allows her to enter a martial art course and like, so she develop her own street fighting style. In her junior high school years, she found a shabby drawing of a daffodil, her favourite flower, in her school basement, that she really likes. But the drawing is so shabby and the colour is already worn out, so she decided to repaint it without knowing that it is actually a 'canvas'. Later, an European Peacock butterfly fairy (that eventually become her pet later) come from the canvas, telling her that the drawing she found is a canvas, and that these kind of canvas links to artblock virus, and finally, she tells her all about Canvas Ranger. At first, Namika who never beliefs in superstition (or at least that's what she called it) don’t believe the fairy, even call her a "nuclear-radiated Inachis io", but after she saw and tried her new power, eventually she started using them when she needs to fight someone stronger than herself. She don't really care about fighting artblock. But when she first enter high school, she noticed that her favourite manga and animes fanart in internet is declining in both quality and quantity. Soon she discovers that it’s because of that artblock, thus making her decide to become a ranger and joins Canvas Ranger. In Canvas-Ranger Namika first joining canvas ranger as a re-generation. 'Flower Shop War' Not long after she joined Canvas Ranger, when she's going to a flower shop, she meet a nice, beautiful, very tall and broad-shouldered woman there. That woman introduces herself as Sisca. As they're talking, suddenly a Villain, Atheia, appears and started wrecking the shop, as a 'revenge' to Sisca. Automatically Nami attacks Theia, followed by Sisca. Theia's usual dart attack are rendered useless by Sisca's distortion power. Ultimately, Theia is cornered. She resorts to use her most powerful dart supplies, forcing Sisca to activate her canvas and reveal 'her' true self, that is a male, Fransisca. The Frans side, who is unstable and psycho, torments Theia by distorting her bones, internal organs, even oxygen around her. Nami watched in shock and disbelief, unsure what to do. When Frans eventually finished with Theia and is about to move on her, his henshin energy runs out and he turns back to Sisca. Ashamed by what happen, he run away, leaving the fainted Theia and Nami who still stand there, with mixed feelings. She now realized, that even in the same side, there's people who won't hesitate to kill you. 'Valentine's Day Event' In the 2012 Valentine's Day, Canvas Ranger holds an Chocolate Roulette Event. Namika participated and it turns out that she got chocolate from Takuya, her senior-figure who also confess to her. She became confused because she never expect that She became confused because she thinks that Takuya was in relationship with Drake and she have no idea in heterosexual relationship, so she asks Takuya to wait her answer until White Day. After her pet lectures her, she eventually realized that her admiration and so-called "likes to a friend" is actually love and accept Takuya's confession, without knowing that they're in different fractions. '27th Division' After a while, Namika joined Pioneer F's Hero 27th Division with Kairi, Lonelia, Ravenia and Arlene. They established a Maid Cafe on the lower floor of a two floor building, which also served as their headquarter. They worked there as maids. It is said that their cafe's initial funding came from Kairi's mentor, Garuda. 'Pioneer F War ' When the War of Pioneer F started, Namika and her teammate are going to several fast food restaurant, looking for inspiration for their cafe's new menu. Suddenly the 27th division Villain appears in Flavor Bliss Alam Sutera, Serpong. They started to attack eachother and a battle then occured in front of a Wendy's restaurant there. She is assigned to fought Kanina while her teammates fought the other members of 27th division Villain. Both sides put a good fight, but the Hero side is recessive because the Villain side got three support while they just get one. Unexpectedly, the leader of Hero faction appeared in the last minutes, helping them greatly and turn the table. 'War F Aftermath' After she is assured that they have already won the battle, she quickly rushed to McDonald's in Manado where the 29th division fight, because she is worried sick about her brother and sister (Nimbus and Duchess) when she heard that the Hero side got tons of support. It turns out that they got support from the Villain leader and are okay. At that time, she discovers that Takuya is a Villain. Furiously she asks why he never tells her that he's in Villain. He answers that it's because he don't want her to hate him. She replied that she won't hate him, but now that they're in different faction, it won't be easy anymore. They reconcile shortly after that. 'Roadside War ' Can be considered as a continuation from the Flower Shop War. When she was walking home from her division's cafe one night, Nami met Atheia once again. Annoyed that Nami only watched when she's being tormented by Frans, and Nami asking why Theia isn't dead, Theia pull her dart supplies off and starts attacking Nami. Nami replied by starts attacking Theia aswell. But since she's no match with a long-ranged fighter, Nami is quickly overpowered. She can't do anything other than trying to corrosiving Theia's darts with her poison then trying to dodge the explosion. When she can't think about any other method, she then pretended to call Sisca, feigning that Sisca is standing behind Theia. Theia who is traumatized by Sisca, gets distracted, drop all of her darts and turned around. Nami uses the opportunity to pull her Proboscics and wrap Theia's hand with it, sending her poison. Theia starts to feel the poison's effect, and run away from Nami, with her darts still scattered in the ground. Nami chases her, unconsciously go past the darts. That's when Theia explode all of them, breaking the ground under Nami's feet. Nami dodges the explosion, but she lost her balance and falls into the hole created by the explosion. She is trapped there. Theia, while paralyzed and exhausted, falls asleep. Shortly after, Nami followed her. Waiting for morning to come. The battle ends in a draw. 'Lunch Time War ' 'Second Big War' 'Post Big War' 'Future' Her author claimed that she will graduate high school and gets into college, studying medics. She will marry her long-time lover Takuya at 27 years old and eventually bear a pair of fraternal twin, whom will be named Chisa and Daichi. Her future career will be a surgeon. Ability Hand-to-hand expert Although she have no basic in martial arts, she is a pretty experienced street fighter. As a little girl, she already fist-fighting frequently with some of her boy classmates who teased her. Her habbit is carried until junior high school, to the point she participate in the mass fight between schools and local street fights. Thus her attack, stamina and endurance is above ordinary, but still acceptable among normal humans. Poisoning Once she activate her canvas, her canvas will manifest a kind of purple smoke that usually wraps around Namika’s hand. It often seen in her right hand as she’s mostly use her right hand, but sometimes she would wrap it in both hands. The smoke is actually concentrated lycorine poison, which in lower level can be found in daffodil bulbs and sometimes in leaves as well. The poison won’t work if it doesn’t contact directly with the target. It’s less effective if it just touch the target’s clothes, but it still work although very slowly. The most effective way is to injure the target first, and then thrust the poison into their open injury. That can cause sudden death. Because as big as the smoke would bloom, it won’t reach more than one metre so Namika needs to combine it with her physical ability. She can also combine it with her weapon Proboscis whip, using her whip as a medium so the poison will reach longer area. In Namika’s henshin mode, the smoke covers more area of her body, not just in her hands. It can even cover her entire body, but Namika usually never let the smoke cover her face and her open injury, because if she doesn’t careful, she can get herself poisoned as well. Immense endurance, speed, and stamina She is known to have a great endurance and stamina even before she becomes a ranger, because of her fighting experiences. When she activate her canvas, her endurance and stamina is enchancing, also her speed. Her endurance, speed and stamina is even larger in her henshin mode. Minor defense Because Namika always focused to attack, her defense become very low. Her canvas, also nearly don’t have any defense ability, she can only defend herself with her bare hands. But although she often get pretty heavy injury after fighting, she always survived due to her immense endurance. In her henshin mode, her defense is a little bit better. The smoke poison is covering her body, thus making enemies who got close-range fighting style think before attack her, because they can get poisoned themselves if they’re too close. That did not change anything if her opponent is long-range fighting styled enemies, though. Power Grid Max : 10 Min : 1 Her author stated that in her version of power grid, normal (non-ranger) human’s average would be 2 or 3 (excluding magic attack and magic defense, a normal human's would be 0), except for intelligence and accuracy. Normal human’s average would be 3 or 4 (because Canvas won’t affect intelligence). Note that intelligence here refers to analytic ability and tactic and the upper attack and defense here refers to physical attack and defense. Relationships *Takuya is her senior-figure, currently her lover. *Ravenia, Kairi, Arlene and Lonelia are her fellow Hero 27th Division members and co-workers in the maid cafe. *Nimbus and Duchess are her foster brother and sister. *Seno is her distant sibling who occasionally helps her with her physic homework. *Arisa is her close friend and neighbor. *Yassin and his boss Sowelu are her mindfuck manga source. *Negaku, Elliot, Azriel and Karna, Rilo, Arden are currently on her stalking list. *Fransisca and Atheia are her ally and opponent, respectively, in the unofficial Flower Shop War. *Yukino hooked her with Takuya, currently usually stalking them *Evelyn and Rhein, being current lovers of her foster brother and sister respectively, is her foster will-be-siblings-in-law. *Ayundari, Anastasia and Akiko are her fellow fujoshi friends. *Minoru, Hi, Mikaru, Carenina, Rea, Runa, Jester, Verbe, Tsuki, are her friends. Trivia * She is her creator’s first original character and self insert, and used to be Mary-sue. Her creator has toned her down immensely from her initial design. Her creator said that she lowered her defense ability, made her more simple-minded (because her attack and endurance is already so high), even changed her childhood into a more general one so it won’t be very angsty and tear-jerking. * Actually her name is written all in kanji, being 堀籠並花, but as she unable to remembers the kanji in her given name, she always writes her given name with hiragana. Her name's kanji roughly means "ordinary flower". * When she is speaking Japanese, she usually refers to herself with ‘boku’, which is masculine and pretty uncommon for girls even in modern Japan. She use ‘watashi’ in writing languages, though. * She hates math and physic so much till the point that she will sleep in class upon her math teacher’s entering her class. * Her favourite food is any kind of dessert, while her favourite drink is hot green tea and hot coffee latte. * Although her hair looks auburn (reddish brown), her author had stated that her hair gene is actually redhead. * She has a cynophobia (phobia with dog). TROPES *Action Girl justified. *Anti Hero Type V, the Nominal Hero, she fights artblock for the sake of her hobby. She never actually do anything for other people's sake, except those she considers friends. *Artistic License Chemistry Her poisoning ability, lycorine in real life is no way purple. It's really Technicolor Science *Bokukko She uses "watashi" in writing, though *Brutal Honesty She is very honest that she can sometimes hurt people, without her even realizing it. *Chaotic Neutral, probably Type 1, she always do what she wants without regard to anybody but her friends. *Combat Pragmatist She's wiling to do anything to win in a fight. Cheating included. But sadly, she's not that clever. *Curtains Match The Windows Though her hair look more reddish than her eyes, her author actually always use the same colour for both her hair and eyes *Cute Bruiser Though her author not really sure on the "cute" part, some says that she indeed fits this trope *Fangirl, Yaoi Fangirl *Feminity Failure Somewhat. Well, her mother raised her to be feminine, but it just failed. At least she's still wiling to wear dresses... *Fiery Redhead subverted, she's quite the spitfire when she's angry, but she usually cheerful *Guy on Guy Is Hot She even stalks some gays to see them in ‘action’. *Hair Decorations She always wear her pink hairclip *Long Hair Is Feminine and Pink Means Feminine both Averted. She has long hair and wears pink a lot, but she’s NOT that feminine. Heck, some even says that she lacks female charms in her personality. *Her dress which she wear during the pioneer F war can be either Bling Of War or Battle Ballgown or combination of two. It's Awesome But Impractical, but somewhat justrified since she’s already accustomed with them for years. *Otaku *Sometimes she have her Out of Character moments too, most notably at the 2012 Valentine Choco Roulette Event *Petite Pride She have an A cup and she’s proud, since she thinks bigger breast will restrict her movement. *Readheaded Bully sometimes *Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl with Takuya. They also Opposite Attract *Tsurime Eyes *White And Grey Morality *Zettai Ryouiki Grade B, she wear over-knee socks in her official outfit References http://enouviaiei.deviantart.com/gallery/34007068 Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Hero Category:Team F